Moving Together
by lyssakinz135
Summary: A story about a girl who does whatever she can to save her mother and father, alongside her entire family.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Together**

**Story Notes: **

**Characters(unimportant)-**

(-Weasley Last Name)

Grandpa Arthur & Grandma Molly ==

Bill & Fleur = Victoire; Dominique and Louis

Charlie & Natalie = Sirena and Art

Percy & Audrey = Nick; Molly and Lucy

Ron & Hermione = Rose and Hugo

George & Angelina = Fred; Roxanne and Celia

(-Longbottom Last Name)

Neville & Hannah = Alice and Frank; Cindy, and Matthew

**Characters(important)-**

(-Potter Last Name)

Harry & Ginny == Lily, Albus, and James; Teddy

(-Malfoy Last Name(and Family))

Narcissa ==

Draco & Astoria = Scorpius

Andromeda & Robert

**PLOT:**

Harry and Ginny, the most famous family since the war, are the top Aurors in the Ministry. They are always busy but when there is a threat put against the kids they go straight to Malfoy Manor, which Draco is in charge of. When they disappear in the middle of a raid on former Death Eaters, the kids are formally put under the protection and training of the Malfoy's. The kids went to Ollivander's, got Lily, James, and Al's wands, and then return to there solitude home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving Together**

(Harry's POV)

I was sitting in the Auror headquarters working late with Ginny and filing paperwork. I heard a startled scream coming from Ginny's office. I got up quickly drew my wand and ran down to where her door was open. "Ginny dear, what's wrong?" I looked around and found the owl on her desk, moving forward and taking the note from her hands.

I read aloud the one thing we both feared:

_Dear Aurors,_

_I hope you are enjoying the tiny leads we are giving away. Here is your first warning though. So take it to heart, this threat is put out against your poor defenseless kids. Maybe 9 year old Lily will be brought with me while the 10 and 11 year old Al and James will be killed on spot. This warning goes into effect at 5 P.M._

_Death Eater_

I dropped the letter, grabbed Ginny's wrist making sure she had her wand, then apparated to the house in Godrics Hallow. I ran up the steps and into the house, with Ginny tailing me. "James, Lily, Albus!" I heard Ginny yell while I went to the office and got what they would need. And what they needed to give to their hosts. I heard the footsteps come downstairs and walked out quickly. Ginny continued calmly, "Go pack your trunks. Now! We have to go somewhere." I watched them all run upstairs and then finally sat down and let the despair hit home.

_**My baby girl and bright sons are in danger because of me! I just hope they still have a family to come home to, **_I thought and felt the silent tears roll down my face. I normally never cry but when my family was in danger I did. I stood up and calmed down as the kids ran downstairs.

"Let's go kiddos. We are going to meet a friend that is due for a visit. And finally to meet my little ones. Al and James protect your sister. Lily make sure the boys aren't getting in trouble. And please no matter what be happy." They all watched me as I said that and their brilliant minds came to the same conclusion and Lily ran over and hugged me. "Be careful daddy and watch mommy for us." And then I hugged my kids and we all apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When I knocked on the door I was met by a shocked looking Draco. "Harry? What's going on? Come on. Get in here." He ushered us into the Entrance Hall. I looked at the kids and frowned. "Harry. If you need something tell me." Draco said quietly. I just looked at him and pointed to a door. And he nodded before leading the way.

"Draco. My kids have been threatened due to my work at the Aurors Department. I'm sure the Weasleys are all gathered at The Burrow and the ones leaving to join the Aurors will be there soon. My kids are talented and need to be trained. I have a bad feeling about tonight." I looked at my hands and when I spoke my voice cracked, "Please be their Guardians and train them, teach them, and keep them safe? I have enough money in each of their cases to get what you need. The kids all need wands and I know its a lot but put a Fidelius Charm on the house and keep that person from leaving here." He nodded and wrote it all down and when he looked up his face was serious.

"I think it is time for our kids to be introduced. And then you need to leave, with Ginny, and get this Battle over with. I promise that your kids are in good hands and wont step foot off of the premises." He said and stood up. Leading the way back to the door.

Ginny was sitting with our kids when the door opened and she sighed in relief as we both walked out content but serious. "Albus, Lily and James come meet one of your 4 hosts." I said gently and Lily wouldn't move, frozen to the spot as Al and James moved forward. "Lily, darling, please don't make this any harder. Go meet the host." I said quietly and she moved slowly toward him.

"I'm Lily and these are my older brothers, Albus and James. Albus doesn't like his first name so we call him Al. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Lily said softly but formally, before stepping away and going back to her still posture. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again, "Daddy. Go. Take Mommy with you and return home please?" She said so quietly but it sounded loud as her firm, soft voice filled with strength and desperation and then we left the house just like she told us to. And we were at Auror Headquarters with all Weasley and the Lupin Aurors there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving Together**

(Lily's POV)

I was sitting on the floor as I watched my parents leave and hadn't left that spot until I got called to dinner. So many of the servants and hosts tried to get me to move. Although I know it would be smart, I also knew that if I moved I would break down. As dinner came I finally got up and went to Dining Room. Everyone was quiet as I sat at the far end and just moved my food around.

That was when Al, my closest brother got up and walked over, "Lily eat. You need to eat. Mum and Dad would be mad if they knew their big girl wasn't eating because they weren't there for dinner." He said gently and as I felt the tears come, I fought for control. I started to eat my food but hadn't spoken once. I watched and listen to the son, Scorpius, became a good friend of my brothers.

"I want to go to my room." Those simple words were enough to quiet everyone and they all stared at me. I cleared my throat, pushed my seat out, and left. I heard the commotion that just happened because of my quick thinking of pure desperation to be alone.

When I sat down against a wall, I pulled my knees up to my chest and finally let the sobs rack my body. I was soak and wet when I rejoined the group in the family room. Al and James noticed I was back first and they were both up hugging me and reassuring me that they are safe. Even though they all had that bad feeling. I watched them all quietly and then I quietly stated, "I have a feeling that they wont be here for us..."

They all looked at me and then I looked at each of them, before being pulled into that trance like state once again.

"THE MOST FAMOUS POTTERS HAVE DISAPPEARED. BUT MAY BE GONE UNTIL THE POTTER HEIRESS COMES TO FULL POWER. KNOW THAT THEY HAVE DONE THE BEST THING THAT NEEDED TO BE DONE."

When the trance ended and I regained my focus again, I seen bewildered faces looking at me. "What?" and then they replayed what just happened and I felt as if my whole world was ripped from me. One minute I was sitting on the couch next to Al, and next thing I know I'm curled into a ball on the ground. My body shivering and shuddering, while the sobs continued to rack my body. When the sobs ceased, I didn't dare unfold my body for another ten minutes, while I thought over my thoughts.

When pulled myself up, I pulled my self control together and looked at the Malfoy family. "I am ready to begin training. I want to start tomorrow. So we should get to bed early so I can get my wand early." I said with a quiet strength that everyone listened to. When I turned away I finally left to go to my room and rest completely.

I was restless all night, my sleeping mind played many scenarios and I couldn't help but wake up, sweaty and screaming. I heard someone knock on my door and seen Scorpius as I opened the door. "Yes?" I said quietly after letting him in.

"You were screaming. I was worried. No body else heard you because they are in the rooms on the other side. Are you okay?" He looked at me and I saw the worry and trustworthiness in his eyes. I don't know what over came me but I threw myself at him and cried in against him. "Shh.. Lily it is going to be okay. I promise that nothing bad will happen to them. They are strong and wise." I nodded and let go of him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I said shyly before climbing in bed and moving close to the wall. I felt him, instead of getting up, move under the covers and wrap his arms around me. I smiled and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke in the next morning, I woke up and stared wide eyed at my brothers and Scorpius. They were all asleep and my bed and when I sat up I said softly to them all. "Guys wake up before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy comes in wondering what you guys are doing here!" I heard James chuckle sleepily and slowly rise. And then the others slowly stirred awake. No one left the bed though and I found myself in the middle of a cuddle-fest.

I finally smelt breakfast, pushed everyone away and promptly got change in the room, I was slightly aware that they were watching but I threw on shorts a tank top and the flip flops. "Breakfast lets go!" I smiled when they all ran from the room to get ready for the day.

I walked into the Dining Room, "Good morning, Lily. How was it having the three boys cuddling with you?" Draco was acting being serious but was joking a lot. I laughed quietly and looked at him, shrugging my shoulders. "We get to go get the wands today. And then training begins this afternoon." I nodded and began to eat while the boys just started arriving and getting some good-natured jibes from Draco.

After breakfast Draco and Narcissa took us 4 kids to go get wands and get back. Astoria couldn't leave because she was the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius Charmed house. I was waiting for my turn when there was a crash outside. I looked up at Draco, and smiled, slowly lifted my hand and watched as my wand flew into my hand. Draco sucked in a shocked breath and then smile at me. "Let's go kids. Come on. Now!" Draco had said firmly. Scorpius and I side-along apparated with Draco and my brothers side-along apparated with Narcissa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving Together**

(Lily's POV)

Its been 7 years since me and my brothers have joined the Malfoy family. The news headlines are always wondering about the Potter kids, the Weasley family, and Harry and Ginny Potter. The two parents that disappeared with out a trace. Only I could make contact with our father through my mind. According to my new family I am the strongest of the Potter family.

It is still weird that I grew up with out my parents, my hair had grown down to my butt and it is a deep red, my eyes change depending on my mood or if I'm using my powers- either green or brown. My brothers say I have become a miniature mum and Grandmum. I just smiled at the memory and when I got out of the shower and dressed into my workout clothes and joined the guys in the new training room.

"Well isn't it our favorite person to see." James came up and hugged me. I laughed and kissed his cheek and moved on to do that to the other boys while throwing up a shield as Draco tried to catch me off guard.

"Nice one. I think I still have the ability to sense a wand being drawn towards me." I said in my soft soprano voice and the boys all got distracted. "Come on boys. It's training time not ogling time." I said teasing them. I had to deal with not seeing anyone but my two brothers and Scorp. I had come to a very personal relationship with all three. And when I said that they all laughed and we started dueling, sometimes one on three or two on two or one on one. Either way we were all training our hardest and everyone was way better than the first attempt at training. I was smiling while dueling as the memory came back to me.

**I was sitting on the couch before training and the boys were all excited, my mind was completely numb, but when we got told to follow one of the servants, Maria, we did. We all stopped in the door way and I was in the front. Before I knew it there was curses flying at us but being reflected.**

**I looked around but no one else had their wands out except for me and my shield was strong enough for me to off the spells and start shooting my own. The boys were all dumbfounded as I walked in and started sending my worst spells at Draco, and actually managing to knock him down and take his wand. **

**When I helped him up he smiled his rare smile and said, "It looks like another Potter masters DADA. I hope that doesn't go to your head. You will learn healing spells and potions. And learn everything about the death eaters. But for now lets teach the boys how to produce a shield." I smiled and held my wand up with Draco and nodded producing a shield after saying "Protego." I watched as they all got the shield after 12 times. All worn down and all of us hungry we ran into the kitchen.**

I was brought out of my memory as I heard a scream of pain, and when I looked at the boys it wasn't them, or Draco. It sounded like it was coming from me. I looked at Draco and he saw my eyes widen with fear at the same time the boys did. I don't know what happened but one minute I was standing staring at the boys and the next I saw my dad as a reflection in the air.

I gasped out loud. "Dad? What the hell? Did you have to harm yourself? Or was it just causing you a headache trying to get through to me this time?" My brothers and the Malfoy's were watching me and dad.

"Watch your language young girl." My eyes widened and I smiled. "I just wanted to see everyone. I haven't made contact with your mum yet. I was wondering if you could." I nodded and took a moment to concentrate and felt her mind presence and pulled it towards dad's reflection. "Lily! How did you.. Never mind. I need to talk to you all. I have been able to skulk in the back of some death eaters minds. And they are going to go after Hogwarts. I cant get there and neither can Ginny. But we know that all Weasleys, Lupin, and Malfoy's would be able to go." I watched as Mum appeared and then felt tears fall down my face.

"Mum.. Where are you.. And Dad.. How do you know I can do this.. I may have people to help me but it will come down to me! I cant do that! And I am not risking those I love. I blame you for that dad." I sat down and cradled my head in my knees. I felt dad's hand and mum's hug and then felt nothing more.

I watched as Al and Scorpius looked at each other and then pulled James with them to come over and pick me up. "I think we need to show her who can do what is thrown at her. We all know she can do this. But we need to prove other things before we go out there. Lily how about we go to your room in the tower?" Al said, joyfully, I smiled sadly and dropped from their arms.

"You guys are lame. If you wanted something why not just ask?" I said softly and skipped away from them up to my room where I found snacks already. I then all heard them come in from behind me. We sat around and had a quick relaxation party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving Together**

(Albus' POV)

I watched as my little sister played with us all, she made a thick and serious mood turn cheerful and jovial. She was a Cunning Gryffindor. Meant for Slytherin but had more Gryffindor in her blood. I smiled and laughed as she threw a spell that knock James to the ground. He got up looking disgruntled and then glared at Lily.

"Lils. Take it easy on me!" He whined at her. He had just turned 18 and was a powerful wizard, Lily was just better at everything. It made us jealous but it also made us think that she was absolutely perfect. Beautiful, smart. Cunning, brave, stubborn, hot tempered.. And most of all our center of devotion.

She laughed joyously and threw a nonverbal spell at a ball and it turned into a couch. She plopped down and was getting comfortable when Draco walked in. "Lily? Can you please not lounge around?!" He barked at her and she jumped up and frowned. "Look I'm sorry but we need you to find your parent's bodies. It's obvious they aren't dead, but they aren't exactly alive." I walked over as Lily's eyes filled with tears and then I felt her body go limp.

"What's going on Draco? I know you can follow my sisters thoughts. What just happened?" He just shook his head and then I looked at Scorpius and James who were staring at the limp Lily. "You can't sense her mind..?" My voice cracked and I had my own tears springing.

When I looked at Draco he sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap. "Her conscious mind isn't there at the moment but everything else is. She realized what I meant and is now preserving her energy by doing this and searching for your Mum and Dad's body." He cradled her head in his arms and then looked at me. I was astonished to see the fear there. "If she doesn't return soon.. She may be in for some major trouble." He said in a broken whisper.

I nodded and looked at my sister..

(Lily's POV)

I don't know how I managed to do this but I looked up and thought of mum. When her face popped into my mind it felt like I was being pushed through icy cold water. It went black until I smacked into a dark, powerful mental wall. I gasped and pushed harder against it.

When I broke through the barrier I looked around and saw mum. She was walking up stairs. I followed her and shouted her name. when she stopped, she turned and was shocked to see me standing beside her. "Lily? What? How?" I just shook my head and looked around. When I gasped and walked down the hall I seen plenty of broken pictures and furniture strewn, and when I went up stairs to my room, it was a mess.

"Mum! What happened here? And why were you trapped here?" I asked loudly.

She came into my room and hugged me. "I am trapped here because my body is trapped by some of the most powerful Death Eaters.." she whispered and sat down on my bed. "Have you found your dad?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "I had to find you first. I couldn't stand not being able to communicate as much as I can with dad. He wants me to save you first and that's what I intend on doing." I said and walked down to the basement and towards her body. It was protected by many dark spells and curses. "I will be back with family and friends. I love you mum." I said and thought of my body.

(Draco's POV)

I was starting to get worried 45 minutes has passed and Lily has yet to return! I was starting to get nervous when I first saw the minute hand inch to an hour since she left. Everyone was pacing but me. I was sitting there cradling the fragile girl in my arms.

When I first felt her conscious present and a sudden headache I gasped. "Lily?" she shushed me and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and I saw tears form in her eyes. My only thoughts were, _She found her mom. But it must be bad.._

"I found her.. She is at home guys.. And.. And.. Her body is covered with dark spells and curses.. I need to find dad. I need to!" She was starting to get up but fell back against me. "I am going to find my dad now." she whispered and closed her eyes. I couldn't sense her mind leaving instead sensed someone join her. When her eyes opened again she smiled that breathtaking smile and was actually way better. "Dad's body is in the hidden attic of our house. Protected by our charms and spells and curses."

Everyone smiled and she laughed. I watched as she cast her Patronus. She said quietly "Grandmum. It's Lily. Get everyone together. Cast protection spells around the house and be prepared. You are going to have plenty of Auror guests." she nodded to her Patronus and it took off. I did the same sending it to the Auror Headquarters, asking for specific people and telling them to meet me at the Weasley's Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving Together**

(Grandmum Weasley's POV)

I was getting lunch set up on the table when a Patronus came through the wall. I have never seen this Patronus before so I was on guard the moment I saw it. What I heard had shocked everyone in the kitchen. I was holding a glass bowl and the table was filled with the family. It was the one day every week we choose to get together.

The Patronus was looking at us and a calm, quiet and measured voice came through:

"Grandmum. It's Lily. Get everyone together. Cast protection spells around the house and be prepared. You are going to have plenty of Auror guests."

We gasped. It couldn't be our Lily. She went missing with her brothers a 7 years ago! Yet only the family knew where the burrow was. So it must be. I turned to see Teddy crying and he just watched the Patronus as another one came from the ministry Aurors.

"Is.. Is that really our.. Wild flower?" Teddy and Ron asked at the same time. When I nodded a fresh round of tears hit and then another shock came when Albus' and James' Patronus animals flew and cantered in.

Albus' Patronus: "Grandma. We will be there with Aurors. At dinner. Lily and everyone from our safe hiding will come earlier. See you soon. Get bags packed."

James' Patronus: "Grandmum, Teddy. Be prepared for Auror tests. Everyone over 16 years old will be tested or retested. Be ready. We are going to be extremely busy. See you guys at 3."

We watched as all the Patronus' disappear and then we jumped up and ran through out the house getting what we needed into small bags with feather light and undetectable expansion charms on them. We got finished at 20 minutes to 3 PM.

(James' POV)

It is going to be the first time in 7 years since I have seen my family. Seven years since we have been outside this house. I was already packing my bags when Lily finished and came into my room. "James..?"

I looked up at her and grew concerned when I saw her red eyes. "Lils.. What's wrong?" she ran over to me and hugged me.

"What.. What if they don't like us anymore..?" she whispered in between sobs. I held her close. And whispered softly. "That wont happen, wild flower. Go get ready and stand by the Fireplace." She nodded and walked out of the room with her bag. I smiled at the thought of my little sister.

When I was finished I was met with Al and Scor as they finished and we walked down to the Drawing Room. We waited for Astoria and Narcissa. When they came in we all stood in the fireplace and Lily shouted. "Weasley Burrow!" and we went spiraling through fireplaces before landing in the final one.

Lily stepped out first and looked around. "Grandmum!" She hollered from the sitting room. Soon there was a sea of red, brown, and blond all swarming Lily. And hugging her. "Back off!" She said loudly and everyone froze and moved back. "Thank you guys. James, Al, Scor, Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa. Get out here with me now!" She said quietly but strongly. We all but ran out to her side.

"Lily…" Teddy chocked out and she turned to him. "Teddy.." She dropped her bag and literally jumped from her spot and tackled him. They both said at the same time "I missed you.. So much.." I looked at everyone. "Well where are our hellos?" My voice was deep now and everyone finally turned to us.

We were swarmed and then there was no one trying to grab hold of us. I looked up as did everyone else at Lily. "Please. Not so many hugs at once. We.. We.. We haven't hugged so many people in 7 years." She whispered. And then the shield dropped as she dropped. Everyone looked shocked. But Draco stepped forward and picked her up. The family we stayed with for 7 years knew the drill and pulled everything out.

"What is going on?" Everyone asked quietly as we set up the wards around her. And they all gasped as Dad stood beside a now tired but awake Lily.

"Dad! You can't do that while I'm in the middle of doing something. It catches me off guard!" Lily said frostily. Everyone flinched back but Draco and Dad. Dad looked amused and Draco looked shocked.

"Sorry wild flower. Where are-?" he looked at everyone. "The Weasleys? You must have found your mum. Where is she? Can you get to her?" He fired similar questions at Lily until she silenced him with her death glare. He laughed softly and shut his mouth.

"I have found mum. I also found you. But.. You are not going to like this very much.. Mum is on a different plane and obviously so are you. Only difference is the magic keeping you there. Mum was found in our basement covered with spells and charms that are Dark. You on the other hand can be saved with only us fighting off the Death Eaters." She said softly with tears in her eyes.

Dad looked sick to his stomach. "Lily don't think about it! Don't you dare go for it!" He whispered in a choke. But Lily was determined on it and said a quiet bye before pushing him away. We watched as Lily broke down the wards and walked over to the door. She started muttering protection spells I have never learned. When she was finished everyone was staring at her. "What?!" She sounded agitated. "It's not like I didn't do my reading in the Auror hand books I packed from dad's office. I wasn't going to leave that in there as the Death Eaters took over our house." She all but spat out.

I was stunned she looked worn down and then like before but her eyes were wide open. She was pulling another persons mind into hers. We gasped at the bruised image of my mum. "Lily!" She screamed in agony. "Help! Help me!" and that's when Lily went limp following her mum.

"James! Answer this one question. What keeps happening as Lily does that!?" Grandmum and Teddy asked. I just stared as Lily gasped for air as she came back to.

"They.. They are torturing mum's defenseless body. I-" she was cut off by the Fireplace exploding in green.

"Lily Potter? Come forward." Lily stepped forward and looked at the guy. She flickered her eyes over the group and the guy was suddenly upside down and his wand was across the ground.

"Imposter. You aren't the real Auror Thomas." She laughed and threw him at a wall. "Get up." he rose to his feet. Having landed near his wand, he lifted it. And there was a very thick shield around us.

"I wouldn't think of the Avada Kedavra Curse. I am not a fool! Expelliarmus!" I watched us not only his wand flew but two others. "James grab them two." I did that and watched as Lily swiped there memories pushed them through the fire place. Sending them to a muggle restaurant.

The shield dropped and everyone sat down overwhelmed. Lily looked a bit dizzy. "Lils? Are you okay?" Scor asked her as he went up and hugged her. When she nodded but pulled away we all knew it was a lie.

She swallowed quickly and looked at everyone, they all were shocked even our second family. "Hey guys.." she said quietly and softly. For the first time there was no command but the little vulnerable girl that was once there.

Teddy stood up but I grabbed his arm and shook my head and he sat back down. I watched as Lily pushed the tears back and put on a mask of emotionless. Everyone was shocked at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving Together**

(Teddy's POV)

I watched as the emotionless mask replaced her vulnerability and how she stood straighter before she looked everyone of her family members and the Aurors in the eyes. They were all starting to shift with her serious attitude and eyes that showed that she knew things that she was about to break out to everyone. Finally she summoned a cushion, sat on the ground rubbed her temples and began to speak. What we heard was not what we expected of Harry and Ginny's last heroic thoughts.

"My brothers and I have been separated from our family for seven very long and hard working years. I for one can say that I have learned more than I would have at Hogwarts. But I do hope to return for my last year. With my family that missed out on that part of their life. I can say that my dad is in the Attic of the Godric's Hallow Mansion. But the building is filled with every last remaining Death Eater. I will teach the head of each group that protection charm I just used. But you will have to be pretty powerful to maintain it. It protects you from any charm that can kill or bodily harm you. " She paused at this point. Everyone saw the unshed tears but heard the steady part of her voice. "My mum on the other hand is covered in Dark spells in the basement of that bloody mansion. Bill you will be apart of that group. But I swear to god if her body is harmed I will not hesitate to harm anyone." she growled the last part and it was menacing.

Scorpius got up and went up to Lily and whispered something to her, she looked concerned and then she smiled and nodded. "Teddy. You will be with Bill and Scorpius wants to go with your group. Albus will be with you along with Draco, Fleur and Astoria. Narcissa, Me, James, Grandmum, and Rose are a group. Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, and Granddad are another group. Natalie, Serena, Art, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne are the medical assistance. Nick get the Longbottom's to this house now. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina get Aunt Andromeda and her husband Robert and make sure that the house has no other dark spell protections and the Aurors will go with you. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, you guys are in charge of maintaining the house and kids left behind. Including, Hugo, Celia, Fred, Alice, Frank, Cindy and Matthew. They should all be able to help protect the house if it comes down to that."

She hesitated before she whispered. "I really hate to do this but everyone stick out your right hand." They all complied and I watched as she did a simple detection spell on it. "You cant run and hide or give away our location. And the spell is only on the body and mind of the actual person." we watched as she sank down. "Groups form and choose your leader."

We all broke into our respective groups. I was standing with Bill, Fleur, Astoria, and Draco. While Albus and Scorpius went over to Lily for a moment. I looked around and saw Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Granddad and Charlie talking in their respective group. I watched with nervous anticipation as Natalie, Serena, Art, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne got their medical equipment into their bags. Lily was looking pale as everyone started talking over her group. She finally shouted. "Be quiet! The noise is killing my head at the moment!" and everyone quieted down to a whisper. Al and Scorpius joined our group again. While Lily got Narcissa, James, Grandmum, and Rose in their group together. Nick had already left as quickly as possible, along with the other groups who had to leave. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were corralling the kids into the protected room in the center of the house. Magic could leave it but none could come in.

(Lily's POV)

I looked around at every group that was left in the room. I sighed at having everything depend on me. I learned to live with that and I looked at everyone. "Group Leaders step forward." Charlie, Art, Teddy and Bill, Aunt Hermione-the one in charge of the protection detail, Aunt Audrey and I rounded it. "Hands together and don't move." They looked at each other and nodded. I closed my mind and opened up my connection to their minds and they were doing the same. "We can contact each other that way. Don't send a Patronus. Don't send a wand message. Just think and one of the leaders will get the thought and help out." I then took out my wand and pointed it at the back door and walked past the now open door everyone following me.

"Lily what are we doing out here?! It could be dangerous" I smiled at them and then sent a jolt of my power at the invisible dome. Teddy and Art were stunned quiet.

"This shield I made with my mental power. The shield I'm about to teach all of you is of pure mental power. It will protect you from everything. Even your clumsy self." I smiled at Al and Scor. And they threw me dark looks and I laughed. "Hold out your wands and think protection at its strongest and say 'Impervious Totalus' it will create a bubble around you." I smiled as few people got it on their first try and then tried and succeeded on their second or third tries. Aunt Hermione teach this spell to your group. Aunt Audrey you go do the same. Beware if your as strong as my mind and you are in danger and say it the shield will push everything in your way back."

"Can you show us Lily?" Teddy asked quietly I frowned slightly but nodded.

"Someone throw your worst curse at me. Draco you do it. You wont hold back." I said and looked at him. He said calmly. "My worst curse is the Cruciatus curse. Are you sure?" When I nodded he sent it non-verbally and I let my fear spike up as I shouted, "Impervious Totalus" when it shot away from me everyone was knocked thirty feet away. I let the shield drop. "The shield gets stronger as it absorbs curses and hexes."

I helped everyone up and they all looked completely shocked. I frowned when I seen their looks and then James broke the silence with witty remark. "Them Death Eaters are just going to die of Shock if you show up with that amount of power, wild flower." I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving Together**

(Lily's POV)

I look at everyone, and smile. This is what my family looks like. And I cant be happier for finally being reunited with them. I felt the tears silently fall down my cheeks as I went through my bag and checked for everything.

I looked up when someone touched my arm. It was my bigger god-brother, Teddy. I honestly can say I have missed him the most. I pulled him into a hug and cried my tears out. When I stopped I looked up at him.

"Are you okay wild flower?" I smiled and nodded silently before standing up straight and looking at my family. And that's when I felt the attacks on the shield. I felt my body jerk from the first blow.

"Ouch that one hurt. Someone is trying to break through the shield. Get ready to go to your-" I was thrown backwards by a gust of wind. That was before Neville and the other Longbottom's dropped in on brooms.

"Lily?" I nodded and stood up instantly. "Its been.. Seven years." I nodded impatiently. "What's going on? Why did you need me and my family?" I looked into his concerned eyes and jumped into his arms. It was the first time I have given someone only a few people actual hugs since seeing them again.

"It has been too long! I missed everyone of you. Be careful. And Longbottom's you are needed to be a group of extra precaution . Everyone get your brooms. I have my newest broom in my bag." I dropped down to the ground and dug around in my bag. I grabbed the Malfoy's and Potter's brooms.

James, Al, and Scor were waiting and I deftly tossed the brooms to them. I turned to Draco, Narcissa and Astoria passing their brooms to them. I was smiling when someone grabbed me from behind. Without thinking I grabbed the person's arm and throwing them over me. I laughed as Scor cringed from the pain.

"Damn it! Lily! You really are to strong for your own good." I laughed and helped him up. I smiled sheepishly and he hugged me. "I was coming over to wish you luck. Please be careful my flower."

"I promise I will. Thank you Scorpius. Please be careful and make sure Al doesn't get injured." I stepped onto my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I with drew and grabbed my groups hands. "We better get going." I looked over at the other groups and smiled.

(Albus' POV)

I stood beside Scorpius and the others and watched as James followed Lily through the air, soon to be followed by Grandmum, Narcissa, and Rose. I looked at my group and we all nodded and shot into the air instantly. We were followed by the other groups that were leaving. We were all in formation when we flew towards the Godric's Hallow and our old home. And suddenly there was a piercing scream.

(James' POV)

I was watching everyone and everything around me when I heard Lily scream. I jumped out of my skin as Lily clung to her broom and no one moved forward. When it stopped I seen the dark cloaked figure walk away. When Lily looked ready to fly she threw a shield around our group and the other leaders did the same.

(Teddy's POV)

I watched as Lily fought off the Cruciatus curse. It is like she knew how to avoid or fight it. I heard a collective gasp as Lily tensed and Harry was floating before her. "Lily?! Are you okay..? I heard your scream… please tell me your fine." Lily finally snapped at him to be quiet and we continued flying with Harry floating by Lily.

(Scorpius ' POV)

I watched Harry tense and prepare to throw himself in front of Lily when the green killing curse came at her. When it was absorbed he had a confused look in his eyes, but his face was a mask of relieve. "Dad. Go. Now! I swear to god if you don't go I will push you away!" she yelled ferociously. I watched as Lily lowered to the ground and we followed her. When she said aloud, "Potter Mansion!"

Her house appeared in front of us in a devastated manor. I heard her gasp and walk forward. When someone grabbed her arm she threw the cloaked figure on the ground and knocked him out with her hands. We watched as she walked forward in the sunset and blocked and fought with Death Eaters on all sides.

"How did she learn to do that?" Teddy asked in a hushed whisper. My only answer was to look at my dad and everyone turned towards him.

"She is a strong person; physically, mentally, magically, and emotionally. She is channeling every emotion, pain and abilities to help her with this. Lets follow her and tie them up and take the wands quickly." Draco said softly and took off at a fast pace walk and caught up to Lily. My beautiful friend. Man do I love her smile, hair, body and personality.

And then all hell broke lose when she finally reached the door. And I can honestly say we didn't expect this to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving Together**

(Lily's POV)

I walked up to the house door and was immediately engulfed in a dark fog. And it seemed like it was only me. Everyone seemed to be screaming my name but I was concentrated on fighting off this disturbingly cold, misty darkness.

And then my worst day ever hit me and I crumpled to the ground, and not only could I hear it but everyone around me could:

"**Let's go kiddos. We are going to meet a friend that is due for a visit. And finally to meet my little ones. Al and James protect your sister. Lily make sure the boys aren't getting in trouble. And please no matter what be happy." Me and my brothers understood instantly and I ran over and hugged Dad. "Be careful daddy and watch mommy for us." And then I hugged my mum while dad hugged the boys and we all apparated to Malfoy Manor.**

**When Dad knocked on the door we were met by a shocked looking Draco. "Harry? What's going on? Come on. Get in here." He ushered us into the Entrance Hall. Dad looked at the kids and frowned. "Harry. If you need something tell me." Draco said quietly. D just looked at him and pointed to a door. And he nodded before leading the way. .**

**Mum was sitting with us kids when the door opened and she sighed in relief as they both walked out content but serious. "Albus, Lily and James come meet one of your 4 hosts." Dad said gently and I wouldn't move, frozen to the spot as Al and James moved forward. "Lily, darling, please don't make this any harder. Go meet the host." Mum said quietly and she moved slowly toward him.**

"**I'm Lily and these are my older brothers, Albus and James. Albus doesn't like his first name so we call him Al. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I said softly but formally, before stepping away and going back to my still posture. After a few moments of silence I spoke up again, "Daddy. Go. Take Mommy with you and return home please?" I said so quietly but it sounded loud as my firm, soft voice filled with strength and desperation and then they left the house just like I told them to. And we were at Malfoy Manor for god knows how long!**

I mustered enough strength and screamed, "Expecto Patronum!" and watched as Doe shot through the tip and deflected all the darkness and the dementor. I felt the tears falling but I ignored them and faced the door. I heard everyone gather around me. I pointed my wand at the door "Reducto!" And watched as the door got blasted into ash.

"Hello there Miss Lily." I looked up at someone I never met and raised my wand to face him. "That won't do you any good. Aren't you looking for Mummy and Daddy?!" I felt the hatred boiling in my veins. He was just trying to get a reaction out of me and I felt everyone's baited breathe.

"Why don't you just shut your trap before I make you?" I snarled at him and he literally flinched back. "I don't know who you think you are but you are not worth my time. Petrificus Totalus." I walked away from him and farther into the house.

As I walked into a doorway someone came running at me and literally rammed me into the wall. I was struggling and at first it was pointless. At least that's what I thought.

(James' POV)

I was watching them attack my sister and her struggling but I knew she wanted to fit. So I watched her stop and wait for the person to lose focus to- OW! That must have hurt. I can not believe she just pulled that move!

(Grandmum's POV)

I watched as Lily gave up the fight and then take the person by surprise. She grabbed the person's arm and snapped it the wrong way and snarl. "I really wish you people would just give up on all the damn fighting! And be normal people!" and then she delivered the final blow by slamming the person's head against the tile.

(Rose's POV)

I couldn't believe how strong she is! I was just so shocked I was worried about every inch of her getting crushed from the moment we landed outside.

(Everyone's POV)

Lily Luna Potter, the once sweet angel, can now be a demon in action when she gets angry. I think we all realize that and are starting to feel bad for these Death Eaters. Even just a little bit. And then we all broke off into our own groups.

Bill's group searched for the basement, and encountered a few dark spell traps. Lily's group was battling the death eaters. Aunt Hermione's group, the Longbottom's, and Art's group were outside waiting for the injured. And Charlie's group went upstairs and battled whatever was in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Moving Together**

(Bill's POV)

I walked into the dimly light hall way and waited for something to pop out at us. But nothing moved so I sat there and walked first and Teddy followed last. When we got to the door at the end of the hall way I heard Teddy gasp.

"Where does this door lead to Teddy? And why is it such a bad door?" I looked back at him but he was ultimately dealing with a boggart. Every time he said "Ridikulous" he it would change to another dead family member and the last one was Lily. And then it was gone.

He looked at me and said. "Let's get down too that damn basement, get Mum, and get the bloody hell out of here." I did as he said and we were stuck throwing up shields as we went. I couldn't see very much. But when the curses and dark things stopped popping out at us I looked up to see one sight I really preferred I didn't.

"Ginny!" I ran forward but then stopped when I felt the dark magic around her. "Everyone step back!" I set to work breaking all curses. And when I finished I looked at her pale body. I lifted her up and went back to the group throwing the impervious shield up and running up and out. We ran over to the medical area and asked for an update. All groups are out except Lily's and Charlie's.

(Charlie's POV)

My group already had the impervious shield up and we were running the length of the hall way when suddenly a door flew open and a house elf ran out frightened. It spotted us and disaparated in a flat second only to be followed by a very big death eater. I heard someone shriek behind me and I saw another one behind as.

Victoire, Dominique, Louis, and Dad were all back to back with and we shot our most powerful spells at both. That must keep them out for a while. As we all ran up the stairs to the attic we hurriedly grabbed Harry and ran down the stairs and out the door with out turning back.

We were made to check into the medical group and hand Harry over as well. We sat sown and waited for the last group to come out. We didn't expect what happened next, not even once in a million years.

(Lily's POV)

I looked around and saw that we were surrounded so I walked the group backwards with the impervious shield and when we made it to the door frame I screamed "Get out of here! Go! And don't you dare look back!" James was the only one to take off first. And then Grandmum and Rose followed. And Narcissa looked ready to object then finally took off after the others.

"So a Potter is being noble again?" I laughed at them and shook my head. "No? Okay. How about a Potter just doing what she believes is right?" I smiled and nodded and strengthened my impervious shield.

(Scorpius' POV)

I watched as everyone but Lily ran out of the house. I was about to run in there to get Lily when James caught my arm and shook his head at me. "Why not?! She could die in there!" I screamed at him and I could see his fear I his eyes. "DON'T YOU CARE?!" I shouted again. And I felt bad for making him cringe like that and his grip only tightened.

"She doesn't want us in there. The most we can do is stay out here and wait. If she gets killed I won't hold back my anger on them. Just fucking wait Scor!" he said calmly back and I shook his hold on me and sat on the ground waiting.

(Lily's POV)

I watched as 50 death eaters threw the killing curse directly at me. There seemed to have been a horrible connecting explosion because the next thing I know, I'm flying through the air and land on my back. I flipped up to my feet as they all surround me now.

I watched in a daze as they all threw their best curses at me and I blocked them all. Sending them back or at other death eaters. And now it was down to one person. Who looked like a Malfoy. I stared at him for a moment before an evil grin passed over my lips.

(Everyone's POV)

We watched as Lily flew through the air, got up, sparred with everyone, and now only one person is standing. My father. I watched a very surprising grin on Lily. I was surprised because I have never seen it. But then again. I don't see how you survive what she has.

We were all worried for her. Lucius raised his wand but before he could even swish it was turned to ash my her shield and he was staring in pure astonishment at her. She was yet again triumphant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Moving Together**

_**Epilogue-**_

(Lily's POV)

One year later, mum and dad were both getting used to their bodies. But not only that but living inside the Malfoy Manor. My cousins and I finished our last year at Hogwarts and me, my brothers, and Scor all became Aurors together. But the best part is that Scor has finally asked me out after confessing that he like me a year ago. And today will be our anniversary together.

My brothers each found the girl of their dreams. I couldn't believe their ecstatic faces when they brought them home to meet us all. The girls' faces were full of bewilderment at meeting the entire clan. Just at the thought of them I smiled.

My reverie was interrupted when Scor whispered. "Baby. What's running through that mind of yours?" I smiled and pointed towards my family and how we were all extremely happy together. It was Christmas and everyone had decided to move into Malfoy Manor now. It took some convincing but now it looked lively. Like people actually lived here!

"I was just thinking of how perfect life has become once again." I laughed as my parents kissed once again. They said they would never take advantage of their time together and now mum was pregnant with twins. Everyone was surprised when that happened and we all smiled when we received the news.

"Everyone! I need your attention." Scorpius said loudly. I looked at him and smiled. Today we are going to announce our engagement and we are extremely nervous of the reaction. Bet everyone soon looked directly at us. And I smiled brightly. "I would like to say I am going to be a very blessed man, she said yes to becoming my fiancée." And then there was the loud echo of happy tears, laughter, and beaming faces.

After a few years, my parents had at the most 8 grandchildren. 3 Malfoy kids, and 5 Potter kids. Al and his wife had a set of twins, Adam and Alex, right after mum had her twins, Eva and Lavender. James and his fiancée had a set of triplets; Jacob, Lucas, and Sara, last year. And then my 3 most amazing children! My twins, Sirius and Arianna, and my last son, Zander.

My brother Al's kids had dark brown hair, Adam had green eyes and Alex had hazel eyes. My brother James' daughter had dark blonde hair and green eyes, and his sons had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Mum's twins, Eva and Lavender, had brown hair and bright blue eyes. And lastly my kids. Sirius had black hair like his granddad and midnight blue eyes. Arianna had strawberry blond hair and gray eyes. And Zander had the Malfoy blond hair and my dad's green eyes.

Teddy even had a very busy life with his own bunch of kids coming from Victoire. There were 5 kids all together and they wanted two more! The first two were born, Angelica and Angelina, the next child born was Ciara, and the last two kids were Samuel and Carol. And then they finally had their last two kids. The next one born was Kassandra. And the last child was Chloe-Anne.

And that is how I grew up to be part of a large family and grow up learning the most difficult spells. I never gave up hope and it continued through my life. After about 15 years; Narcissa, Grandmum, Granddad, Andromeda, Robert and Lucius all died from a contagious illness. And then life slowly returned to normal after I finally reunited with my family and helped out the Malfoy line.

THE END…


End file.
